


Jouvencelle surprise par un faune [Fanart]

by Jainas



Series: Obscur Echange [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, Fanart, Fauns & Satyrs, Line Art, NSFW Art, pervy faun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jouvencelle surprise par un faune / Maiden surprised by a faun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jouvencelle surprise par un faune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frudule](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=frudule).



> Prompt : Vu que j'ai une affection particulière pour les Faunes, ça me ferait plaisir de voir comment tu les représentes. Tableau idéal si on voit différentes générations de faunes, de jeunes à vieux faunes, genre réunion de famille. Mais sinon un faune courant après une bergère ( ou ses moutons XD) est toujours bien!


	2. Jouvencelle surprise par un faune (lineart)




	3. Faune mâle racontant ses prouesses à ses faunillons (rought)




End file.
